Time and space
by Iseria Dweller
Summary: She is the avatar of the sun & her light blinds him. He is a nobody, a worthless shadow.


Their meeting was pure coincidence. Space and time had a way of folding things up into one complicated maze, governed by rules of its own and Trance Gemini was the self proclaimed red queen. Of course, this version of wonderland was slightly nonsensical. There was no Alice in sight, only _them_.

It was rather complicated (naturally), they harbored abilities that passed off as agents of the Abyss and yet, they harbor no interest in the Kith's never ending rivalry between the forces of darkness.

No, their goals were totally different but Trance couldn't be too sure. Trust was something she took extremely seriously.

As with them.

_Him_, especially.

The first time they had met, Trance was a run away, a rebel who cared far too much for a bunch of selfish creation. He had felt pretty much sorry for the woman who held a strange knowledge of knowing and yet not knowing of the world around her.

The 2nd time they met, her warship was undergoing through a severe distortion, a journey through her governing elements. She knew what the visions in her captain's eyes were, she had seen them all. Everyone was leaning on her and she was their only map amongst the black canvas of space.

She was there, through it all, standing by their side, a witness of all their ghostly visions. It wasn't real of course; it was the nebula's way of hacking into their mind, polluting their thoughts so that they can go no further.

He was there as well, admiring her work at the hydroponic field. It was extremely rare to find such a simple garden in a futuristic development. The area was still a bit too sterile and cold for his tastes. Trance fully understood what he meant for she too, had seen the gardens of the town he once lived in.

Before men fled the earth in search of an escape from the horrible invasion of their very own mistake, Trance had witnessed how humans lived in their cozy little suburb houses, how children would run outside to play, how science was still kept at a simple level.

Now, Science was God.

Trance had witnessed it all because she was always there. She had seen how he had changed as well.

Somewhere in her heart, she found that it was rather unfair that such a pretty young man would turn out to be that way. Fear was what she smelled from him upon realizing that this creature before her was once a human.

As the ship transverse through the folds of time, Trance wondered what would become of Rommie's crew, should she failed to be their guiding star. Would the humans on board end up just like him?

Would they be rejected by even the Abyss itself?

Tyr fell and Trance had already foreseen that his greed would earn him a grave, barren of any flowers or warmth.

Her sister, Aurelia, fell as well, life taken hastily by Anasazi. She'd wept for her fallen sibling.

Their final meeting was in her dream, standing amongst his garden of roses. A place rejected by the constellations of the sun and moon, technology was a reminiscence of the Commonwealth Year. It surprised her and she wondered how their superior could obtain such knowledge. The castle walls weep of sorrowful thoughts from their very creator.

The structure held a story but Trance could see that it was not her job to intervene.

The occupants wore cloaks of black in an attempt to shield themselves from harm as they transverse through dark corridors, journey fourth towards various worlds. Trance Gemini knew that the darkness could not hurt her.

But she found it quite funny when she witnessed the assassin falling and fading. She knew what awaited him - a grave, barren of any flowers, just like Anasazi. It was an undeserving grave.

The next morning, Dylan Hunt visited her as she trimmed an infected leaf off a rare miniature Japanese cherry blossom plant.

The scent reminded her of him far too much. Dylan was talking to her and she was only feigning her attentiveness.

The flower in her hands started to wilt and for once, Trance understood the meaning of loneliness.


End file.
